Instant Messages and Instant BreakUps
by The Demigod Wizard
Summary: AIM convo between Massie and various other people- MAJOR DRAMA! James cheats on Massie with Dylan, who is now really mean, and some1 from Westchester has a crush on Massie... please review! will update after 2 reviews!
1. IM

**Shortz4Life: **Hey Block

**MassieKur: **Heyyyy

**Shortz4Life: **How's England?

**MassieKur: **It's ah-mazing! I live in a castle and my school is ah-some

**Shortz4Life: **Better than OCD?

_MassieKur is now offline_

2 hours later…

**BiscuitBoy: **Massie I want to get back together

**MassieKur:** After you kissed my friend Dylan when she visited?

**BiscuitBoy: **That was a mistake

**MassieKur:** Not a forgivable 1

**BiscuitBoy:** Please give me another chance

_MassieKur is now offline_

43 minutes later…

**Clairebear: **Hey Mass

**MassieKur:** Kuh-laire!

**Clairebear:** RUOK? Alicia kicked Dylan out of the PC.

**MassieKur: **?

**Clairebear:** Long story. Oh, and speaking of the Dylan-James thing….

**MassieKur:** ?

**Clairebear:** The 8th Grade Graduation Dance is next week, and well, some1 wants u 2 be their date…

**MassieKur:** WHO?

**Clairebear:** Derrington

**MassieKur:** Get out! I thought he liked Dylan!

**Clairebear:** No-she was single when she kissed James. Derrington dumped her because…

**MassieKur:** Because y?

**Clairebear:** Because she started being really, really mean. She said I was ugly.

**MassieKur:** WHAT!

**Clairebear:** Yeah. Cam heard and told Derrington that he couldn't believe that he could like some1

That was that mean and that he couldn't stay friends with Derrington if Dylan continued to be mean to

Me.

**MassieKur: **Wow

**Clairebear:** Yeah. He also said that he didn't know what was going on with Derrington and that he had

Changed so much, because he used to date nice girls like you. It was 3 days b4 we all came 2 visit u and

I didn't want u 2 think that the PC fell apart without u cuz I want u 2 be happy in England even though

We really miss you. So I told them 2 pretend 2 be friends while we visited u 4 your sake. I told Alicia

That I would leave the PC after we left. She said no and that she would kick Dylan out of the PC because

I'm a truer friend and she likes me better.

**MassieKur: **Omigosh

**Clairebear:** U sound surprised

**MassieKur:** I'm not-I just thought that Dylan was so nice b4 she kissed James

**Clairebear:** I'm sorry

**MassieKur:** Whatevs-it's not your fault. It was great seeing you last week

**Clairebear: **g2g-Todd is trying to braid Cam's hair lol I should stop him

**MassieKur:** But Cam has short hair

**Clairebear:** Exactly.

**MassieKur:** Heart you like a sister

**Clairebear:** Heart you like a sister, too

_Clairebear is now offline_

**BigRedHead: **Just so you know, I texted James 2day

**MassieKur:** Hey Dylan, are you a carrot?

**BigRedHead:** NO carrot top is a rude name!

**MassieKur:** Then Y RU in my hare?

**BigRedHead:** stupid joke

**MassieKur:** Dyl, RU Steve Martin?

**BigRedHead:** NO I'm a girl. Duh

**MassieKur:** Then Y do u think you're a comedian?

**BigRedHead:** JAMES likes my jokes

**MassieKur: **This coming from a guy that thinks that BURBERRY is still cool

**BigRedHead:** You just hate Burberry because I look better in it than you do

_MassieKur is now offline_


	2. New Friendships

Claire laughed, linking arms with her best friends, Layne and Jasmin, as they walked over to meet up with their boyfriends; Cam, Dempsey and Conner were waiting with big smiles. "Hey, freshman!" Cam called out to Claire, holding out his arms. Claire hugged him.

"I can't believe that we're going to be in high school, Cam," she told him. "But I'm glad that your soccer school is near PATA." Dempsey laughed. "Perrywood Academy for Theatre Arts. Remember in eighth grade when I left the play and pretended to like soccer just because of a silly crush on Kristen?" He laced his fingers through Layne's and she smiled, her honey-blond hair moving from the breeze. Claire was glad that her own white-blond bangs had finally grown out.

"But now I'm back to my love of the arts." He grinned. "Cam, are you excited for BASH?" Cam chuckled. "Berrytree Almanaca Soccer High, you mean. It's gonna be so cool to have soccer as a main subject." "Having drama as a main subject will be cool, too," Jasmin chirped. "It's a shame that _Dial L _wasn't more famous."

Conner nodded. "I heard it's 'cause of the whole Hadley-Abby fight. And that fake act where I would talk in third person and act like a jerk." He turned to Jasmin. "And I can't believe that I actually dated Abby when you were there and much better than her." She smiled.

Claire heard a beeping sound and raced to check her phone.

**Massie: **Kuh-laire! I mean, Claire. After being poor, I began to reflect on my life, and I realized how mean that I used to be, up until January of eighth grade. In England, I am at the bottom of the social ladder because I am new, just like you were new from Orlando. I'm really sorry for all of the times that I hurt your feelings, and you're the best friend I ever had. xxx, Mass

**Claire: **Massie, even though we have had our differences, you're a great friend. Through overalls, "BBQ"s, gazpacho, salmon, "Dirty Devils", modeling photo shoots, "Nina the Obscena" , school trips, Doose, Glossip Girl, Kissing Clinics, expulsion, lasagna, movie auditions, mustache bleach, bushy eyebrows, keys, bomb shelters, "the Share Bear", spying, parties, Chrisabeley, Nikki, break-ups, BOCD, tiffany-box trailers, boyfasts, BFFWC, Dempsey : ( , Soc-hers, MAC vs. PC, actress-BFFS (Yes, I know about that), Soul-M8s, Ho Ho Homeless, upgrades, Bark Jacobs, Trampires, NHLB, Ankle-Bird, lice, more overalls but less money, New Year's Yves, and England : ( … Anyways, I heart you, BFF!

**Massie: **Heart you too, BFF! Sorry about how Dylan treated you

**Claire: **SO not your fault. Sorry about Dylan kissing James

**Massie: **SO not your fault : )

**Claire: **Alicia ditched me and Kristen joined Dylan. Let me send you a web of the cliques.

The New Crew

Alpha: Dylan

Beta: Kristen

Members:

Nina (transferred and joined for semester)

Allie-Rose (tall, but gorgeous with great clothes)

Fabulous Five

Alpha: Alicia

Beta: Olivia

Members:

Carrie (took speech classes and got blond highlights)

Alexandra (got the braces off)

Libby (stopped eating lip gloss)

Let's Be Real (NO ALPHAS OR BETAS)

Claire

Layne

Jasmin

Kori

Strawberry (Now known as Coral; took anger management classes; hair faded back to her normal brown; stopped shopping at Strawberry)

Meena

Heather

And those are the cliques. KIT xo


End file.
